


When His Present, Is Her Past

by Fiona_Alexandra_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 8, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Alexandra_Queen/pseuds/Fiona_Alexandra_Queen
Summary: If someone were to tell Mia that this was how her day was going to go, she would've called them crazy.





	When His Present, Is Her Past

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Please be kind, and I hope you enjoy.

If someone were to tell Mia that this was how her day was going to go, she would've called them crazy. She was out patrolling the streets of Star City one second, and back in the bunker another. 

"What the frak?" Mia asks, startled and very confused, as she looks around the room.

When Mia heard someone yelling, she knew something was very, very wrong. Walking towards where she heard all the arguing, Mia froze.

"Screw the rules of time-travel, if I'm going to keep roaming around the multiverse for you, I want to see my daughter!" Oliver yells.

"Daddy?" Mia whispers to herself, not wanting to make her presents known. 

"Nice of you to finally join us." The Anti-Monitor says in a monotone voice, not moving from where he was standing.

Mia walks toward them slowly, not wanting Oliver to notice her, not that he would even recognize his fully-grown daughter. Oliver has an annoyed look on his face. Mia knows that look, It's the look she gives William whenever he's annoying her.

"What the hell am I doing here, how did I get here?" Mia asks, annoyed.

"We've brought you here, to see your father." The Anti-Monitor says simply.

"Not we, YOU, you brought her here. I want nothing to do with this." The Monitor says looking at both her and The Anti-Monitor.

"That's why you time-traveled me here, to mess with my father's emotions?" Mia asks, clearly upset.

"He asked to see you." The Anti-Monitor says simply, not thinking that what he's done is wrong.

"You've completely lost your mind time-traveling me here to 2019, a year where I am currently a 5 month old baby!" Mia shouts at him.

"That may be true, but you have chance to get to know your father, you should take it. The Monitor is the reason you grew-up without him, he needed Oliver's help." The Anti-Monitor explains to her.

"Help with what?" Mia questions, really listening to them now, for fist time since she showed up here.

"Saving the multiverse. Out of all its heroes, your father is as selfless as they come." The Monitor tells her.

"A true hero." Mia whispers, with a small smile on her face.

"Yes." Both men reply.

"Why bring me here to 2019? You said he wanted to see me, why not just take him to our cabin?" Mia asks.

"I don't think you understand, Miss Smoak. He asked to see YOU." Both men say, pointing at her.

"How is that even possible, how does he know about THIS version of me?" Mia asks, very confused.

"Time works differently in the extra-temporal dimension that I call my home, it allows you to watch over the past, present and future. Whenever I didn't have a task for Oliver, that's where he would be." The Monitor explains to her.

"So, we're currently in 2019, that means in reality he's only been away from me and mom for a little over a month, yet, he's watched me grow-up my entire life?" Mia process, sadly.

"As I said before, time works differently in my realm." The Monitor explains again.

'So, how do you fit into all of this?' Mia asks The Anti-Monitor.

"I'm the one that brought you here, unlike him, the rules of time-travel mean nothing to me." The Anti-Monitor says simply.

"You should go, we've kept Oliver waiting long enough." The Anti-Monitor says to Mia.

"Thank you." Mia says to both of them, before walking away to find her father.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To say that Mia was nervous was an understatement, she doesn't know what to expect. It's not everyday that someone brings you back to the past, because your father wants to meet you, that wasn't how she was raised. Mia always knew about the vigilante life, but she never actually grew-up around it. Yes, her mom made sure she knew how to fight and defend herself, but Felicity never actually gave her an answer as to why. Mia would sometimes catch her mother doing Overwatch stuff when she was younger, but never called her out on it. Until two years ago, right before Mia took-off to Star City. The only thing she cared about right now, was seeing her father, and she was about to. 

"Hello?" Mia calls out nervously, as she walks into the room.

"Wow, look at you, you really are as beautiful as your mom." Oliver says, awestruck.

"Mom always said I was her mini-me, but with your hair." Mia replies, shyly.

"She's not wrong, you're absolutely perfect." Oliver says, with tears in his eyes.

"It's really you, you're actually here. I've always thought about something like this happening, you would just show up out of nowhere. Turns out, it's the other way around. I showed up out of nowhere, to a year where I am still a baby." Mia says, smiling a little.

"I'm sorry, this must be strange for you." Oliver says, worried that he's made her uncomfortable.

"Not really, mom would tell me about this kinda stuff a lot, whenever I asked about you." Mia replies, shrugging.

"I hope it was all the good stories, and not the moments when I was an idiot." Oliver jokes, halfheartedly.

As happy as Mia was to see and talk to her father, she's beyond confused. Why was she here? Why now? Why her? She has so many questions, but is afraid to ask them. Mia doesn't want to upset him, or feel ungrateful for the chance to get to know him. She just needs to know.... 

"Dad, why did you ask them to bring ME here?" Mia asks, getting straight to the point. "You could've gone home to the cabin, seen mom, and me. Instead, I'm here, in a time where I don't belong, more confused than ever." Mia says, sighing.

"I wanted to be selfish for once in my life. Watching you grow-up, but not being able to actually be there, is the worst kind of torture. You grew-up and became this beautiful badass woman, and I could not be more proud, I just wanted to tell you that in person." Oliver says, not even trying to hide his tears. 

Mia didn't know what to say, a simple 'Thank you' just wasn't going to cut it. "I've said and done so many things that I regret. I pushed mom away and took-off, when all she wanted to do was protect me. You shouldn't be proud of me, cause I'm not." she replies, sadly.

"Mia Ada Smoak Queen, you are your mom's world, she loves you more than anything. Nothing you could do or say will ever change that, trust me, I know that better than anyone." Oliver says, with a soft smile. 

"Mom was right, you really are a big softie." she teases, lovingly.

'Well when I'm around my girls, it's hard not to be. I love you so much, my beautiful girl." Oliver says, hugging Mia tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I love you too, Daddy. I love you, too." she replies, hugging him even tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ;)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @FionaAlexandraQ


End file.
